The present invention relates to an injection timing control device for use in a distributor-type fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines.
A distributor-type fuel injection pump is conventionally provided with an injection timing control device for automatically advancing the injection timing in accordance with the increase of the engine r.p.m.
In internal combustion engines such as a diesel engine, it is necessary to advance the injection timing on and immediately after starting of the engine for obtaining smooth startablility of the engine. However, automatic advance of the injection timing is not available with a conventional type injection timing control device during starting of the engine. Therefore, conventionally a manual injection timing control device is separately provided for advancing the injection timing during starting of the engine. This, however, imposes a rather complicated and delicate starting operation upon the operator, making it difficult to obtain an accurate advance in the injection timing during starting of the engine.